


Definitely Not Junkless

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Castiel, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Dean called Uriel junk-less? Yeah well so does Castiel. And naturally he's curious to to know whether or not he's junk-less too. First time, Destiel PWP one-shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my increasingly dirty mind! Explicit for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Junkless

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s not Easter smut like I planned, but it’s smut all the same so Happy Easter and hope you like :)  
> Rated: Explicit for language and strong smutty m/m sexiness

"Dean, what did you mean in calling Uriel 'junk-less'?"

"Jesus, Cass!" Dean yelled in shock, turning to face the angel that had just appeared in his motel room. "What?"

Castiel took a step towards Dean. "Back there, you referred to Uriel as 'Junk-less.' What did you mean?"

"I-"Dean felt his mouth fall open slightly. He gaped at the angel who was staring into his eyes expectantly. "I meant-wait why are you asking me this, Cass?"

Cass tilted his head to the side in contemplation. "Well-" He cleared his throat. "I was…" He let out a ragged sigh. Why was it so hard to just ask Dean this question? "Just explain."

"Okay, um," Dean cleared his throat. "Well he's an angel so…you guys are like, uh, asexual right? So…he has no junk."

Castiel continued to look at the hunter in confusion. "And by 'junk' you are referring to…what exactly? I am unfamiliar with the term."

Dean felt his face heat up. Was her seriously going to have to explain this to Cass step-by-friggin-step?! "You know," He averted.

Castiel took another step forward, inserting himself into Dean's personal space. "No, Dean I'm afraid I don't understand the reference. That's why I came here; to ask you."

Dean felt his heart squeeze despite himself at the look of confusion and desperation on the angel's face. "You know," He motioned towards his crotch, "Junk."

It was Castiel's turn to gape at the man before him. "Oh," He said simply. But that still left the question. "Dean, am I junk-less?" He asked, grabbing his crotch in his hand and looking from it to Dean.

Dean nearly choked at the angel's gesture. This could not be happening. Cass would never act like this outside of his fantasies and the occasional wet dream. "I-" His words died off as a wave of pleasure rippled through his body.

Castiel chewed at the inside of his cheek, waiting for Dean to answer, which he apparently didn't plan to do. Castiel closed the last bit of space between them, stopping directly in front of Dean. He took Dean's hand and placed it over his crotch, pressing it down with his own. "Dean?"

Dean couldn't breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence and his heart couldn't decide whether it wanted to stop or pound into oblivion. "Cass," He choked, finally exhaling. He slowly opened his eyes; not realizing that he had had them squeezed shut. He was immediately met with electric blue orbs mere centimeters from his own eyes. All of a sudden his head began to feel to light for his body and his knees buckled.

Castiel caught him effortlessly. "Dean?" He tightened his grip on his hunter and half carried half dragged him to one of the queen sized beds. Castiel laid him down gently and crawled onto the bed to Dean's face, unintentionally straddling Dean's hips. "Dean?" He asked again in a worry-laced voice.

The room gradually stopped spinning as Dean met Castiel's eyes. "Cass?" He asked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt of his angel straddling his hips in one of their cheap motel beds. But if this was a dream, then why was Cass worriedly calling his name instead of moaning it in ecstasy? Well, one way to know for sure, Dean thought, reaching up to place a hand on the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him down in to a slow, hot kiss.

Castiel whimpered into Dean's mouth, but reluctantly pulled away to see Dean grinning up at him. "Why did you just do that, Dean?" Castiel asked with a head-tilt.

Dean froze, in his dreams Cass never asked why he had kissed him. Never. They just kissed and touched and-shit! That meant…

Castiel was suddenly thrown off the bed with enough force to knock a human into the next month. He stood slowly, looking at Dean with a mixture of confusion, hurt, and anger.

Dean looked back at him with a anger and puzzlement. "What the actual Hell, Cass?" He yelled, standing up on the opposite side of the bed from Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head even further. "You pressed your lips to mine, Dean."

"Well you basically raped my hand with your dick!"

"Does that mean I'm not junk-less?"

Dean threw his hands up in frustration at himself and Castiel. He couldn't believe what was happening. First Castiel had put his hand on the angel's cock-in real life! Them he had kissed Castiel-again in real life! And now-what? He yelled at the creature he had fallen for, because he was confused? Great, real smooth Winchester. He tentatively moved his eyes up to meet Castiel's.

All of the confusion and sadness in Castiel's face was now gone, replaced with pure angelic anger. He had come to Dean for help after helping the hunter on countless occasions and this was how he was being repaid? "I should not have bothered you," Castiel growled, his body pulsing with all of his emotions still so unreal and foreign.

Dean instantly felt like, complete shit. "Shit, wait Cass-no it's-"

"It's what, Dean?" Castiel hissed between gritted teeth.

Dean slowly walked around to Castiel's side of the bed and uncertainly reached for the angel's hand, touching it gently at first, and grabbing it in his only after being sure that Castiel wasn't going to smite him. "It's just…" AT the risk of sounding like a complete chick-flick he continued, "All of my emotions."

"Your emotions?" Castiel asked, his tone still tense and guarded, but not as sharp since he decided not to smite Dean, at least for the time being.

"Yes, Cass." Dean paused trying to think of a way to say what he was feeling without sounding like a teenage girl. He wasn't; that was the answer. It's humanly impossible to openly state your feelings without sounding like a chick. Screw it, He thought. "I have…emotions…for you."

Castiel shifted, tightening his grip on Dean's hand hopefully. "What kind of emotions Dean?"

"The bad kind," Dean muttered, without thinking it over.

"If you hate me so much then why-why did you kiss me, Dean?" Castiel asked, hurt now replacing most of the anger in his voice. He pulled his hand away from Dean's.

Dean panicked at the loss of physical contact, knowing that Castiel was preparing to fly away and without thinking shouted, "I don't hate you, Cass! I love you!"

Castiel froze in place and thought over what Dean had told him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that love was a good emotion. Is the full body rush I feel when you call me not a good thing?"

"Not when we're both dudes, Cass!"

Castiel tilted his head, "I thought you said I was asexual?"

"Wha-? You-your-" He sighed, why couldn't he just speak? "You're vessel's not," He finally got out.

"So, I'm asexual, but my vessel is not?"

"Something like that," Dean mumbled, not meeting Castiel's eyes as he sat on the bed.

Castiel hesitated for a moment before speaking, "So regardless of what we feel for each other, it is bad and should not be pursued further, correct?"

Dean looked up at Castiel in surprise. "I-Wait you would want to pursue it further?"

Castiel sat on the other bed, facing Dean. "I thought that that was how situations such as ours generally operate. It was to my belief that when these…emotions occur, they are generally pursued and acted upon."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He stood and sat back down next to Castiel, gently touching his shoulder before moving his hand up to cup the angel's cheek and turning Castiel's face so that it was towards him. "Are you real, Cass?"

Castiel blinked, "Of course I'm real. What makes you think that I'm not?"

"This whole situation. It's just…this is usually about the time I wake up."

Understanding flooded Castiel's face. "I apologize for leaving before, I-"

"Wait, what?" Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel's face.

Castiel dropped his gaze, feeling guilty. "You know that I possess the ability to enter dreams, Dean."

"You're saying all of those times…You were actually there?"

"What?" Castiel asked taken aback. "No, just one, shortly after raising you from Hell."

"Why did you leave?"

Castiel took Dean's hand in his, comfortingly. "You were still so broken from Hell…You would not even kiss me. I-" He thought for a moment. "I wanted our first time to be real. Not real for me and only a Hell-tainted dream for you."

Dean gaped at the angel, remembering his first wet dream about him shortly after he had gotten back from Hell. "Our first…Wait a minute, you know about sex?!"

Castiel smiled in amusement. "Dean, my age is nearly infinite, of course I have obtained the knowledge of sex. I've just never had occasion to engage in the act itself."

"Well, you've at least kissed before, right?"

"You just kissed me Dean, surly you remember this?"

Dean nodded, letting the situation sink in for a moment before, making up his mind. He slowly reached for Castiel's face, pulling him into a passionate kiss, moving his hands under Castiel's trench-coat, caressing his back and shoulders.

Castiel felt his body heating up under Dean's touch, his pants suddenly feeling too tight. "Mm, Dean," He moaned pulling away slightly.

Dean moved his kissing to Castiel's neck as the latter tilted his head back to give Dean better access. "Yeah, Cass?"

"My clothes are too tight," Castiel informed him, head still tilted back.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Dean replied, pushing Castiel's coat off, quickly following it with his hand Castiel's shirts. "Better?"

"Still too much fabric," Castiel stood up, pushing Dean away as he unbuckled his pants, sliding them, his underwear and shoes off in one fluid motion. He sat back down, peeling his socks off, and then scooted to the center of the bed.

Dean's eyes widened, taking in the view of Castiel lying naked on his bed, all smooth, pale skin and lean muscles. Dean quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and moved back onto the bed to lay over Castiel. "Better?" He whispered, grinding his hips down into Castiel's.

"Much," Castiel moaned, pulling Dean's down and bringing his lips back to his where they belonged. There was a flutter of wings and Dean found himself suddenly under Castiel.

Dean moaned at the feeling of Castiel's rock hard cock, pulsating and leaking pre-come on his leg. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to feel that cock buried deep inside of his body. "Fuck me, Cass," Dean gasped, backing his hips up in search of friction for his own cock, unable to control himself anymore.

"Patience, Dean," Castiel ordered, kissing and sucking his way down Dean's body, until the hunter's cock was in his mouth.

"Casssss," Dean moaned, Castiel's warm mouth making him squirm in pleasure.

Castiel continued to suck Dean's member leisurely for a few more minutes, occasionally moving up to tongue his slit or down to lick and suck one of the hunter's balls.

"Cass, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come down your throat," Dean panted, feeling his pleasure slowly work its way to its peak.

Castiel nodded, licking the pre-come from Dean's slit one last time before kissing his way back up Dean's body. "Lubricant?" He asked huskily, peppering Dean's collarbone with kisses.

Dean nodded, pulling his duffle bag off the floor and rummaging through it for a moment before coming up with a bottle of KY. He handed it to Castiel, who wasted no time in a slow preparation, quickly adding finger after finger to dean's entrance until he was whimpering for more. The angel removed his fingers and began massaging a generous amount of lube over his painfully hard cock. "Tell me if I should stop," He told Dean, lining himself up with Dean's stretched entrance.

Dean bucked his hips up with a moan. "Don't you dare even think about stopping."

"As you wish, Dean," Castiel slowly pushed his hips forward, not stopping until his entire length was sheathed in Dean's wet heat.

"Oh, God!" Dean gasped, his fingernails digging into Castiel's shoulders as he brought his legs up and wrapped them around Castiel's hips.

Castiel placed his hand over Dean's mouth. "Do not shout my father's name while I am inside of you," He told Dean in a firm tome. Dean began to protest, but Castiel cut him off. "How would you feel if the situation were reversed?"

Dean nodded, fighting back the urge to laugh; he had never thought of it quite like that before. "Okay, please just move."

Castiel gave him a small smile and began sliding in and out of his hunter a smooth pace.

Since yelling his lover's father's name again was out of the question Dean resorted to letting out ragged and breathless moans with each of Castiel's thrusts. He cried out sharply when he felt Castiel hit his prostate for the first time. "Oh, fuck, Cass! Right there, Angel!" He pulled Castiel down into a searing kiss, bucking his hips up to meet each of Castiel's well-aimed thrusts.

Castiel picked up his pace as he felt a heavy heat begin to pool in his abdomen; Dean's intoxicating moans only making the heat grow faster. "D-dean!" Dean's name came out as a strangled cry as Castiel came hard, exploded inside of him.

The feeling of Castiel's warm release hitting Dean's prostate sent him over the edge, pumping his release onto his chest and stomach, without even having to touch his cock.

The feeling of Dean's muscles clamping down around him, sent Castiel over the edge into a second orgasm, causing the angel to let out a feral cry of ecstasy, worthy of a porno as he released more come into Dean's body.

They continued in a slow exhausted rhythm, until they had both completely ridden out their orgasms and collapsed into a sweaty heap. Castiel rolled off of Dean, going completely limp next to his lover and letting out a small kitten-like whimper.

Dean rolled onto his side taking Castiel into his arms and kissing his damp hair. "I've got you, baby."

Castiel hummed against Dean's chest. "I love you Dean," He whispered.

"I love you too, Cass," Dean told his angel, using a finger to tilt Castiel's face up enough to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. Castiel gave him a small, blissed out smile, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Dean's exhausted smile morphed into a grin. "Oh, and by the way; I take it back. You are definitely not junk-less."

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. Reviews are amazing things just thing of it like this: More reviews=more smut in the future :)


End file.
